


A Long Overdue Portrait

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drawing, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Harpies, Huldras, Tutoring, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet asks Sophie to sketch Prisha.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 7





	A Long Overdue Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> (By Linnea)

“A sketch of Prisha?” Sophie poked her head out from behind her locker door at the werewolf.

“Yeah, I just thought it would be a nice gift,” Violet’s voice went down to a whisper in hopes that no one else would hear. “Since she’s a vampire and all she can never see her reflection,” The werewolf scratched the back of her neck. “Maybe its stupid, but I figured it would be nice for her to have a picture of herself.” Violet’s tail slowly wagged back and forth at a steady pace.

“I don’t think it’s stupid. I think it’s really sweet,” Sophie closed her locker and swung her backpack over her shoulder with a huge grin. “I’d be honored to do a sketch.”

Violet’s eyes grew large as her tail swayed back and forth excitedly. 

“So,” Sophie started to stroll forward down the hallway, “I’m guessing you want this to be a surprise?”

“Yeah,” Violet jogged to keep up with Sophie before matching pace with her. “That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“Nah,” Sophie waved a hand dismissively. “In fact, I already have an idea.” An excited tweet escaped the harpy’s lips, a grin appearing on her face. “Are you free on Saturday and Sunday?”

“Yes, why?” Violet tilted her head to the side, her ears flopping over.

“It’s a secret.” Sophie gave a playful smile before jogging up ahead. “I’ll see you then. Gotta find Prisha.” With that the harpy was off, leaving the werewolf alone with her thoughts. Sophie dashed outside, her backpack bouncing against her back and bristling her feathers on her arms. Her eyes darted left and right to try and find the vampire; she could’ve sworn she saw Prisha walk out here not too long again. The harpy’s eyes stopped when they noticed Prisha walking alongside Renata. It seemed like they were heading back to the dorms. Not letting another second pass, Sophie flew in the air and landed in front of the pair. “Hey!” Sophie stumbled on her feet, her talons digging into the ground to stabilize herself. “Prisha, I got a question for you.”

Prisha looked at the harpy with curiosity. “And what might that be?”

“Can you tutor Minnie this Saturday and Sunday in math?” Sophie’s question made the huldra’s eyes shine with excitement. Her teeth poked out as her tail curled around her leg. 

“Can I come?”

“Nope,” Sophie shook her head. “You’ll just distract her.”

Renata wanted to object but she knew the harpy was right. “Fair, I am pretty sexy.”

“Anyway,” Prisha’s voice caused the pair of friends to look over at her, “I can do that.”

“Awesome!” Sophie was practically beaming at the news. This plan actually might work. “Alright, ummm, Marsh Park at noon. Both days work?”

“Yes,”

“Okay, well, see you later then. Bye!” Sophie gave a quick wave and was off before either of the monsters could say anything. The harpy strolled back into the building in search of her twin. She just needed this one final piece for the plan to work out. She found the harpy fairly quickly standing by a trash can with a paper in her hand. Sophie was about to speak up when an angry twitter escaped her twin’s lips. Crumpling up the paper, Minnie tossed it into the trash and turned sharply, causing her talons to scrape against the floor, only for her to be surprised to see Sophie standing there.

“Oh, hi, Soph,” Minnie mumbled.

“Hey, Minnie,” Sophie gave a sympathetic smile “Rough day?”

“Yeah,” Minnie stormed forward, her hands tugging on her backpack causing a few of her loose feathers to fall from her arms. “I got back my math test.”

“And?” Sophie kept pace with her sister as they walked outside the building and towards home.

“I got a 65 on it. I’m gonna fucking fail math,” Minnie’s head dropped. A sad chirp emitted behind her fallen face. “Which means Mom and Dad are gonna be mad and I can’t see Ren anymore.”

Sophie looked over at her twin and felt her pain. Luckily things were about to turn around. “Well, as luck would have it I got you a tutor for math.” Sophie nudged Minnie’s shoulder. “Prisha is gonna help you at noon on Saturday and Sunday.” 

Minnie looked up with wide eyes. “Really?” Minnie paused for a moment “Wait, why? I only just told you I was failing math.”

“A sixth sense. The twin sense.” Sophie smiled over at her twin harpy.

“Really?” Minnie glanced over with skepticism.

“Nah, I saw the crumpled papers by your desk.” Sophie confessed. “But there was a second reason why. Vi commissioned me to sketch Prisha. So as Renata would say, two turds with one stone.”

“She only says that because she thinks she’d offend us with the original saying.” Minnie shook her head good-naturedly.

“Turds, birds, the saying still works,” Sophie shrugged. “Point is this way you can get some good tutoring and not worry about your grades harming your relationship with Renata, and I can help Violet and Prisha. So, deal?” Sophie extended her hand out which Minnie immediately took, shaking it firmly. 

“Deal,” A relieved smile appeared on the harpy’s lips, glad that there was a chance that her shitty math skills wouldn’t mess things up.

The days flew by and before they knew it Saturday had rolled around. The twins had agreed to meet up with Violet at her house and walk over to Marsh Park together.

“I still don’t know why I have to show up,” Violet walked beside Sophie. “Isn’t that going to just look suspicious to Prisha?”

“Nah, not since you brought your homework with you,” Sophie motioned to the backpack on the werewolf’s back. “Everyone just follow my lead and it will be fine.” Sophie strode ahead while Minnie and Violet shared a worried look. Prisha was already there at the park at one of the benches in the corner of the patio area. With plenty of shade and few humans, it was a pleasant place for monsters to work. It had become an ideal place for Ericson students to meet up. Whether it be for studying or dates. “Hey, Prisha,” Sophie’s cheery voice drew the vampire’s attention who looked surprised to see Violet there.

“Hello,” Prisha stood up from her spot. “I thought I would just be meeting with Minnie today.”

“You are,” Minnie sat down at the bench and dropped her math textbook that landed with a hearty thud. “These two are just here to walk me over.

“And I’m helping Violet with some homework from Mr. Bailey’s class. We’re just gonna chill over there.” Sophie patted the werewolf’s back who looked slightly annoyed by the loose plan that her friend had conceived. Nevertheless her tail was still going wild when she looked over at Prisha.

“Well, alright. Then I guess I’ll get started.” Prisha took a seat across from Minnie who already had her notebook and textbook out. 

“Must be nice being a vampire. Get to take classes where the information never changes.” Minnie spun the pencil in between her fingers.

“Actually, math has changed quite a bit over the two centuries I’ve been around.” Prisha’s statement made Minnie drop her pencil. “But that doesn’t mean I’m a bad tutor for the subject.”

“Well, best of luck, Minnie,” Sophie gave her sister a quick hug then moved over to the tree with Violet. The pair of friends sat down and Sophie immediately pulled out her sketch pad and pencil out of her bag. “Alrighty! Let’s capture what no other art form can.” Sophie spun the pencil on the side of her finger with a happy chirp then proceeded to start her sketch. “Oh, get out your homework to make it look more believable.” Sophie glanced over at the werewolf who nodded and tossed out her notebook.

“Still haven’t told me why it’s important that I’m here.” Violet mumbled while she started on her history assignment.

“Well, I may be a good artist, but I can’t capture the essence of the vampire before us without your help.” Sophie’s pencil scratched against the surface of the page. The beginnings of the sketch were slowly taking form. “So, why don’t you tell me about why you like Prisha.” A playful smile appeared on the harpy’s face. The statement made the werewolf blush harshly and her tail started wagging faster.

“This was all a setup.”

“Nope. Just an artist trying to capture a vampire’s image.”

“Whatever,” Violet leaned back against the tree. Her eyes wandered over to Prisha who was helping Minnie with an equation. Violet started to list some things about Prisha. How she thought she was the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. How smart Prisha was and her drive for learning. How kind and considerate she was. “I like her eyes, how they shine when she gets excited about something. How she treats all monsters with respect, even if she doesn’t need to since she’s one of the higher up monster species, according to society and shit.” Violet’s voice became softer. “She takes me seriously even when I get flustered and she likes me for me.” Violet’s tail was fiercely wagging back and forth now. Her ears were perked and a warm smile was on her face. 

Sophie glanced over at her friend for a second then back to her sketch. The harpy’s hand was jotting down something in the top corner of another page of her sketch pad. “That’s pretty special,” Sophie was truly happy that her best friend had found someone who made her feel like that. 

“Prisha’s special,” Violet was shocked by her own words and hid her face behind her knees, causing the harpy to twitter with laughter. The werewolf’s tail was out of control now, hitting Sophie in the face constantly. After around two hours the tutoring session was over and Minnie made her way to the tree. 

“So,” Sophie smiled up at her twin, “Are you a math genius now?”

“On my way to being one,” Minnie mirrored her twin’s smile when all of the sudden it faltered. “At least I hope so.”

“I know so,” Sophie closed her bag and swung it over her shoulders before swinging an arm around Minnie’s shoulders. “How about we grab some lunch? A reward for a day’s hard work.”

“I’d like that,” 

Sophie’s smile grew at those words. “Prisha! I can bring the money tomorrow for tutoring!”

“Alright, that works for me.” The vampire rose from her spot and made her way over to the other three monsters. 

“Awesome. Well, we’re gonna head out. You two have fun.” Sophie and Minnie walked away before Violet or Prisha could say anything. 

The couple quickly decided to go on a short walk together back to their homes. Their fingers intertwined and a conversation started up, both of them looking at each other with warm smiles.

“So, how did the sketch go?” Minnie glanced over at Sophie who gave a victorious chuckle.

“Amazing! I should be done by Monday. When it’s finished it may just be my best work yet.” With that the twins walked away, ready to grab some food and unwind before coming back tomorrow for more tutoring. 

The next day turned out to be similar to the first. Sophie refused to show any progress to Violet who was annoyed by that but from the look on her friend’s face she knew the harpy was putting her heart and soul into the portrait. Soon the tutoring was over and the group of friends split off once again. As soon as they had gotten home Sophie rushed through her homework, hoping she didn’t make too many mistakes before jumping back into her drawing. She wanted it to be perfect. The pencil moved towards the jawline, making it sharp and ensuring Prisha’s nose was the right shape. It took many long hours adding in excruciatingly small details but Sophie knew it would be worth it. She tried her best to capture the bright intelligence in the vampire’s eyes while keeping the softness of them. The pencil traveled down to the smile captured in the sketch. A kind smile that brought forth the warmth and goodness of the vampire’s heart. 

“Sophie, it’s time for bed,” Minnie poked her head out from the pile of blankets that she had amassed on her bed, making it truly look like a nest. 

“You can go to bed if you want. I’m gonna stay up a little longer.” Sophie mumbled, not taking her eyes off the drawing. Minnie didn’t seem to buy her twin’s words but she also knew that whenever Sophie got caught up in her art it was near impossible to pull her away. Leaving her sister to her sketch, Minnie turned in for the night. _Just a little more, then I’ll turn in for the night,_ Sophie told herself as her pencil flew across the paper. _I won’t pull an all nighter._

Sophie let out a huge yawn as she walked through the hallways, causing her feathers to stand on end and shake with the power of the yawn.

“I knew you’d pull an all nighter,” Minnie shook her head.

“I couldn’t help it,” Sophie frowned over at her sister. “I just got so caught up in the sketch. But,” Sophie dramatically displayed the sketchpad. “I’m sure it’s perfect!” the harpy crowed. “Now I just gotta find Vi and-” Sophie stopped in her tracks when she noticed the werewolf standing beside Ruby. An excited tweet escaped the harpy’s lips and before Minnie could say anything her twin was off like a shot. “Violet!” Sophie’s voice caused the werewolf’s ears to twitch and turn towards the sound. “It’s complete,” Sophie tore out the sketch and held it out.” And only two hundred years late!” Violet’s eyes grew wide when she saw the sketch.

“Holy shit,” Violet delicately held the drawing in her hands. “It’s amazing.”

“Heh, it’s the least I could do,” Sophie rubbed a finger under her nose with a proud grin on her face. “Anyway, I gotta go.”

“Golly, that’s quite the drawing,” Ruby leaned forward to sneak a look, causing Violet to glance back at her friend. “I’m sure Prisha’s gonna be just tickled pink when she sees that.”

Violet’s tail swayed back and forth, whacking the lockers beside her. “Yeah,” was all the werewolf said as she looked down at the sketch of her girlfriend. She couldn't wait to surprise Prisha at lunch. It seemed like the day was working against Violet. Each class felt overly long and dull, the minutes slowly ticking by. It felt like an eternity when finally the bell rang, signaling lunch. 

Violet got up from her spot a bit too quickly and nearly slipped. Ignoring some chuckles and the odd look or two, the werewolf dashed over to her locker. Twisting and turning the lock, she threw open the locker and gently grabbed the sketch. Holding it protectively in her arms, she closed the locker and made her way outside. She couldn’t risk the one picture of Prisha in existence getting damaged. Violet got so caught up in the worry of damaging it that a small growl escaped the werewolf when a monster nearly ran into her. Violet continued to search outside for her girlfriend when she came across the vampire leaning against a tree reading a book. Her eyes read through the page as she held the book with one hand while sipping a blood pack with the other. 

“Hey, Prisha,” Violet cleared her throat, scolding herself at the fact that her voice cracked slightly. 

Prisha glanced up with a bright smile. “Hey, Vi,” Prisha scooted over to make room for her girlfriend. 

“I got you something,” Violet mumbled.

“Oh?” Prisha placed down her book and blood pack, a curious excitement dancing in her eyes. 

Without another word, Violet shot out her hands, holding out the portrait.

Prisha took the sketch silently, staring at in awe.

“I had Sophie draw a portrait of you since your reflection doesn’t show in pictures and shit,” Violet awkwardly grabbed the side of her arm. “I just want you to get the chance to have a picture of yourself to see how amazing you are.” Violet whispered, kicking the dirt with her foot. 

Prisha remained quiet for a moment, causing nerves to rise within the werewolf’s heart. Maybe it wasn’t a good gift after all. A shaky breath escaped Prisha’s lips, causing Violet to look over to see Prisha wrapping her arms around the sketch. A warm, gentle smile was on her face.

“Thank you, Violet. For this beautiful gift. I’m truly touched.” Prisha’s words came out a bit rough from her emotions but soon that didn’t matter as the vampire wrapped her arms around Violet in a warm, loving hug. Violet was shocked by the gesture but quickly returned it, her tail wagging back and forth with joy. She was happy to see that her gift was a good idea that her girlfriend loved and that the portrait was able to capture Prisha’s beautiful smile.


End file.
